fall on me, endlessly
by alice hattercandy
Summary: What's the best way to answer a marriage proposal? Ask Orihime.


**title. **fall on me, endlessly**  
disclaimer. **applied**  
summary. **"You're supposed to be on your knees, Kurosaki-kun." She slurred. "What for? So that you could vomit all over my hair? No way!"  
**prompt/s. **'just kneel!'**  
warning. **Un-beta-ed. and this is CRACK, with chocolates.**  
note.** thank you for clicking :)) and reading!

* * *

_Because her legs are amazing.  
and her breasts, too.  
no, it's her hips,  
maybe her feet and her toes,  
or her ridiculous thinking, the smile, her bright eyes that blinded him  
maybe it's her mouth, her tongue… _

* * *

**a.**

A thin, silver flip-phone rang.

_If you want my body, if you think I'm sexy! _

Grudgingly, Ichigo, who was glaring at the wall clock with ferocious and atrocious intensity, rose from his white, unblemished couch, crossed the room and snatched the ringing phone from a table. Without checking the caller ID, he flipped it open.

"It's fucking twelve. What the hell do you want?"

There was a scratching noise, followed by a loud 'HELLO!', so loud that Ichigo cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear as if it was poison.

"IS THIS WORKING? CAN YOU HEAR ME OVER THERE? THIS PHONEYTONE IS SO FUNNY! It's square— _no! _It's rectangle — and it speaks _English_ and it sings too! B-but… _where is the antenna? _How can I call those Little Blue Men over the Rainbow?"

Deep, brown eyes had widened, recognizing the voice instantly. "…What the—" He stared at his flip-phone with something akin to wonder (and horror.)

"Hello? _Hellooooo? _HELLO? Are you there? Hello? Hello? Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun~ Did I dial it right? Oh no! Kurosaki-kun has been kidnapped! Are you there, Kuro-_chin_-chan? Are you there? _Noooooo! _My strawberry jam has been kidnapped—"

Ichigo jammed the phone back to his ear, hissing. "…What the _hell_—_"_

"_Oh_. It really is Kurosaki-kunnnnn~ ne, ne, sweetie-pie, honey-pie, strawberry jam-chan, guess who, guess who?"

"—Orihime!"

"Oh!" There was a giddy whoop from the other line. "Kurosaki-kun is amazing! Whoop-dee-doo-yup! Congratulations! You… you… _you_ got it _riiiiiight_! My Kurosaki-_kyun_ is mecha-amazing!"

Ichigo felt multiple veins twitching all over his face. "Orihime! What the hell! It's twelve! Where the _hell _are you?"

"Hmm…I don't know. It's _very_ dark here."

"WHAT? Fuck—"

"_Whoopie. _You sound so sexy when you say 'fu'—"

The orange-haired man shivered, flushing violently. "_Don't say it!_"

"But… _Kurosaki-kuuuun~_"

"And stop saying my name like _that._"

"I like saying your name like _that. _I think it's sexy."

Ichigo slammed a hand over his forehead. It was _sexy._ And imagining his girlfriend on his bed with parted bare legs was not healthy for his sanity. "_Damn_."

"Oh! I also like the way you say—"

"Hime. Don't _say_ bad words." He snapped, twitching.

"But Kurosaki-kun, it sounds cool!"

"It's not." He replied sourly. "Wait." Brown eyes flashed amber, slowly widening in comprehension. "… you… _y-you're drunk, aren't you!_"

"Mou, don't scream, Kurosaki-kun."

"I am _not _screaming!"

He _was._

"WHAT THE HELL DID RUKIA AND TATSUKI DO TO YOU?" It was a miracle he hadn't suffered from aneurysm. His whole face was red and twitching.

"You are screaming, _darling_—"

"Men don't scream! You're drunk! Damn it!" Ichigo looked around for his keys and jacket. _I'm going to kill those idiots! Leaving my woman alone while drunk?_ "I knew it! I should not have allowed you to go! If only you didn't use that _tactic… _Damn it, some friends! Those… _argh!_ Where are they?"

"I don't know… they're not here… I think the aliens took them…" She paused, and Ichigo knew it wasn't a good sign. "_Wait! _OH MY GOD! THE ORANGE BLUE LITTLE MEN TOOK RUKIA-CHAN AND TATSUKI-CHAN AWAY! THEY'RE FLYING AWAY… IN A PINK FLYING SAUCER! I'VE GOT TO SAVE THEM!"

His teeth was gritting so hard. "No. They're not kidnapped. They fucking left you _alone _and I'm going to kill them first thing tomorrow. Now, tell me: where are you?"

"Mmm… You know, I love red bean paste."

The corner of his lip lifted. "Pfft. Of course, _I know._"

"And… cats. I love cats, too. Maybe elephants, too. And kangaroos."

"Where _are you?_" After donning his jacket, he locked the front door of his apartment and proceeded to climb down the stairs. Cold air met his face and Ichigo growled, zipping up his large jacket with fake fur and hood. It was mid-November, and weirdly, it hadn't started to snow. He started to walk without direction _but _he knew where to go.

He can feel her.

That… annoying, innocent, trustful cute woman.

"…but I love Kurosaki-kun the most."

A small arrogant smirk tugged at his lips.

"AWW I SOUND SO CHEESY!"

Ichigo jerked at the scream, pulling away the phone from his ear. _Damn… my ears!_ "Don't scream, Hime."

He can imagine her childish pout. "But you love it when I scream."

His eye twitched. "_Shit._"

"But it's true! You do _love it _when I scream! But I think… you love it more when I scream _your _name."

_Oh fuck. This isn't the time for perverse thoughts!_ Ichigo mentally punched the back of his head. Eyebrows furrowed and twitching, he growled. "_Where are you?_"

"It's true, isn't it? TELL ME IT IS!"

Ichigo sighed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hime, _please. _Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

"_Hic_… K-K-Kurosaki-kun is so nice." Her voice was gentler now, and his face softened a little.

"I'm not."

_No point in asking her._

He lifted narrowed vivid brown eyes, looking pensive. There was no need to ask a drunken woman.

_Blah._

He always found her, anyway.

"_Hic! _And Kuro-Kurosaki-kun is a-a-adoooo-rable."

Another frown darkened his face. "Are you… _crying?_"

"And pretty." Her tone was firm. Ichigo can imagine her nodding fervently. "Very, very pretty. "

_Pretty? _No one had ever described him as pretty. "I'm _not _pretty, goddamned it—" But it was _Orihime_. She would always be the _only_ person who'd say the most ridiculous things about him and gets away with it.

"Kurosaki-kun is prettier than me. Prettier than Byakuya-kun_._"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Since when Byakuya became _kun?_ _Fuck._ But her next words gutted him.

"And very… very _sexy…"_

_HUH?_

"…Kurosaki-kun… is…" Ichigo gulped, eyes wide. His blush deepened at Orihime's dreamy, breathy, soft voice. "…very sexy… And very yummy, chocolate-y delicious! Do you remember when you kissed me? I…I _hic! _accidentallys-s-spilled chocolate all over my top and.. m-my b-breasts were… uh, they're _bare! _And I got covered in liquid, _very thick _chocolate and you—"

The images were back and they were _clearer, _more realistic that he can hear every sound, whisper, and _moan_. He can feel the smooth expanse of her stomach, smell her hair, taste her lips and her neck, her chocolate-covered nipples. And he _remembered_: a thin trickle of chocolate between her breasts down to her—

"…got down to your knees and—"

Ichigo jerked violently, _remembering _that chocolate experience. "_Don't finish that sentence!_" He later cringed at the odd shrillness of his voice, his face red with throbbing veins on his temples.

_This… argh! She's gonna kill me!_

"But… But— _hic!_" She made a funny noise, a snort and a chuckle.

"Just wait for me there." Ichigo snapped thickly, a gloved hand on his face. He can feel the heat of his face through the thick glove.

When she spoke again, her voice was more slurred. "O-of course! I will always wait for my _herooo! _I-I-I-I love love Kurosaki-kun the _most_! I love Kurosaki-kun more than I love red bean paste and wasabi and onions and potatoes and Laugh Hour and orange panties and… and… I love Kurosaki-kun, I love Kurosaki-kun, I love Kurosaki-_kyuuun~_"

Ichigo sighed deeply, lashes lowered as he scratched his messy hair, listening to the smooching sounds coming from the other line. His bangs brushed his forehead and eyes, brows furrowed as a small, arrogantly pleased smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

_Heh._

Eyelids lifted slowly, revealing deep, vivid brown eyes that were glistening brightly, fiercely behind thin locks of orange bangs.

"I know, Hime, I know."

The orange-haired man continued to walk.

.

.

**b.**

"…Y-Y-YOU _DO_?"

"…Damn. My ears would never be the same again."

"But… b-b-b-but… my secret love is supposed to be a secret! You… _ah! _What happened to my super cute drama? My secret love for Kuroskai-kun is a big, big secretly secretive secret love!"

"We've been together for three years. It's not a secret _anymore._"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but…"

"Orihime."

"Fine! If it's not a secret anymore, then… then… you have to kiss me."

"…_What_?"

"Kiss me. Now."

"We're on the phone, Orihime."

"I don't care! _Kiss me. _Let's make kissy-kissy noises. _Kiss, kiss!_"

"Hime—"

"Or no _Orihime-chan _for youuuu to play _rawr._"

"…"

"I'm serious."

"…No."

"_Hic_… _Hic… Hic! _KUROSAKI-KUN DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Wha—!"

"No, no, _no! _Kurosaki-kun doesn't want me anymore! You don't love me anymore!"

"What the… Are you crazy?"

"…"

"…please, don't answer that."

"…"

"Orihime?"

"…"

"What the hell have you been drinking? I'm going to kill Rukia and Tatsuki for this!"

"…"

"Orihime?"

"…"

"ORIHIME, ARE YOU BEING MOLESTED?"

"…a falling star."

"Huh?"

"A falling star…"

"…Oh no… Hime, please don't—"

"A falling star is _falling!_"

"Orihime, wait—"

"… and I'm going to catch it! I have to stop the falling star from falling or else it will get hurt and it will cry and it will be very, very, _very sad!_"

"_No, _Orihime, stay where you—"

"I'll save you, Falling Star-san!"

"DON'T RUN, ORIHIME!"

"Ah… b-b-b-blood…"

"_DAMN IT!_ I told you, _I told you not to run!_ I'm going to kill Rukia and Tatsuki for leaving you! Stay where you are! I'm going to get you and bring you back home, do you hear me? _Stay where you are. _And how many times did I tell you not to _run?_"

"Seventy five times, Kurosaki-kun."

"…you keep count?"

"Yup! I'm amazing, right?"

"You are, Hime. So _please, _stay where you are."

"I like it when you say 'please'."

"…just stay there, okay? Wait for me. I'll find you."

"Aww~ just like the way you found me in Waka-Waka-Moo-Doo?"

"Yes. And it's _Hueco Mundo_."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sit on a bench."

"Sir, yes, sir! Ow!"

"Hime!"

"Heehee~ I slipped and fell!"

"Please, _please, _I'm begging you, _don't move._"

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I really, really, _really_ like it when you say please! It sounds so sexy and—"

"Are you sitting down now?"

"Yes! I'm swinging my legs back and forth and my legs feel itchy! It must be because of my skirt. I'm going to lift it a little—"

"NO! DON'T! I'm going to kill someone if he looks at your legs!"

"But Ichiiii, it's _itchy_!"

"I don't care! Keep your skirt down!"

"…it's so itchy… I'll keep it down if you promise to scratch my _legs _for me!"

"_What?_"

"You have to touch me _here _and _there… _and… and… ohh, it feels so _good…_"

"ORIHIME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's so itchy… my thighs—"

"YOU'RE TOUCHING YOUR THIGHS IN PUBLIC? GODDAMNIT I'M GOING TO KILL RUKIA AND TATSUKI! _Keep your skirt down!_"

"Kurosaki-kyun is so mean…"

"Damn it, you're going to give me a heart attack! Don't move, don't move _even _an inch."

"…can I breathe?"

"Of course, you can! Just keep your skirt down, do you understand?"

"Okay! Anything for Kurosaki-kun! _Kiss, kiss!_"

"…what the hell did I do in my past life to deserve this?"

"You killed a sunflower and ate a dolphin, Kurosaki-kun."

"…are you still sitting?"

"Yup! But I'm scratching my leg."

"…please tell me you're not lifting your skirt."

"I'm not. I lift my skirt for you and only for you!"

"…_fuck._"

"I'm sleepy… I think I'll take a nap while I wait for you. But I don't have my white couch in here! I miss my big, white, squishy couch."

"Don't sleep. I'm almost there. I can feel your reiatsu."

"But I'm sleepy… little blue men are sitting on my eyelids!"

"Do not fall asleep! Talk."

.

.

**c.**

She was closer now. Ichigo stopped and furrowed his brows deeply, concentrating. His lips pulled taut as he scanned his surroundings.

_There. _To him, Orihime was always been the easiest person to feel.

"_No."_

"_Huh?"_

_Ishida, Rukia and Renji looked at him with something akin to pity. The petite noble shinigami shook her head._

"_You're pathetic, Ichigo."_

"_SAY WHAT, MIDGET?"_

_Rukia smirked. "Of course, she's the easiest. After all, you follow her like a loyal lap dog._

_He went red, redder than Renji's hair. "SHUT UP AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT A STALKER—"_

"_What's wrong?" A soft voice interjected. The four turned around to look at the auburn-haired girl._

"_Rukia-chan?" _

_She turned to look at him._

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Rukia snickered, while Ichigo's face fell._

"_Tsk." Rukia smirked at him, "I pity you." Her voice lowered so that only Ichigo can hear her. "Still Kurosaki-kun, eh_?" _Ichigo's face twitched. "Renji has beaten you. She calls him—"_

"_What's wrong, Renji-kun?"_

_Ichigo's forehead hit a wall._

"_Oh no! Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Tsk. Pathetic."_

Ichigo smirked at the memory.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Her voice was softer. Ichigo hastened, breaking into a jog, worry creasing his face.

"I'm almost there. Don't worry."

"…I'm wet."

Ichigo tripped and his forehead hit the pole of a streetlamp. "Ow shit!" White exploded from behind his eyes at the impact. _That fucking hurt!_ He rubbed his forehead roughly. "O-Orihime! What—" his eyes widened as sounds of her throwing up filled his ear. Ichigo's face contorted.

_Great. _Frowning deeply now, the orange-haired man continued jogging, following the warmth of Orihime's reiatsu. _Closer._

_Closer._

His steps slowed down, eventually stopping into a halt. He was standing in a park, lined with trees and benches.

"…Ichigo?"

She had stopped vomiting.

.

.

**d.**

Ichigo started to smile. He was a few feet away from a bench, occupied by someone with long hair, white dress and blue trench coat.

"I'm here, princess."

He watched as the auburn head slowly lifted, locks of stunning red strands strewn all over thin shoulders and few were shielding a pretty face. As the head lift, the hair parted, revealing droopy large gray eyes and drunken gaze.

Nevertheless, she still looked beautiful. Messy, but still beautiful.

Even if there was… _uh, _Ichigo slowly grimaced. That was a very _chunky_ vomit at her feet.

"Ichigo-kun."

And when she smiled, _chunky _vomit or not, drunk or not, Ichigo vowed again and again and _again_ that _he _will always find her.

_I will always find you, miss crazy beautiful._

_._

_._

**e.**

Ichigo lowered and closed his flip-phone, walking closer to her. Orihime was smiling crookedly at him, clutching her phone to her ear. Her long hair was falling carelessly all over her shoulders and face. Her hairpins were on either side of her head, and they glittered. Beside her was a bright red and orange winter hat with large earflaps. Even in her drunken state, her smile hadn't change, or the brightness of her eyes.

She lifted a hand, reaching for him and Ichigo, after taking off his gloves, took it. Her hand had always been so small and it looked and felt smaller now that his hand covered hers. He pocketed his phone and reached down to take hers.

"Hey, you." He greeted, putting her phone (which he bought for her) inside his other pocket.

Orihime giggled.

"Ahhh! Kurosaki-kun, my hero! You found meee~"

"Of course." He grumbled. "I will always find you."

Her eyelashes fluttered. "…because you always cheat!" Ichigo kept smirking, watching her drunken state and despite himself, he found her cute, almost endearing. Her large gray eyes were very bright as she looked up to him with a candid smile. "I miss youuuu!" She sang in her melodious but out of tune voice. Ichigo's smirk widened, and sank his hand into her hair, pushing the locks off her face.

"…were you scared?" he asked. The park was empty and eerily quiet. It was also cold and as he lowered his hand to her arm, he automatically rubbed her arm even though she was wearing her trench coat.

The young woman grinned widely. "Nooo." She shook her head and smiled drunkenly. "…Kurosaki-kuun, he's with meee." She hiccupped. "All the time… he's my one and only Strawberry Carrot Hero! He comes and always comes to save… Metropolis! And me! And me! I'm _hic! _his biggest faaan and once I found him," she paused to glare at him menacingly. Ichigo fought the urge to smirk, waiting for her to continue. "…I will _rape _him."

Ichigo shuddered.

"Okay. Do that." The orange-haired released her hand and took her shoulders. "Let's go home." He put the hat over her head, and he could not help but stare for a few minutes with a ridiculous expression. The hat (a gift from Rukia) was _ridiculously _large. It reached her eyebrows.

Her eyes had glazed over. "Home… with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah." He held her waist and effortlessly lifted her over the semi-lake puke mess she made, lowered her and took her wrist as they started to leave the park.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I was so happy! I saw…" Her eyes widened, "…Barney! And… Big Blue Bear… and a dancing carrot and… Mr. Chips!"

Ichigo nodded comprehendingly, used to her ridiculousness. "Yeah."

She nodded vigorously. "Mr. Chips is dancing with Dancing Carrot. It was…" her lip trembled as her eyes shimmered. "…so _romantic!_" she squealed, waving her free fist in the air. Ichigo dodged her flailing arm expertly.

"And then I saw Little Mermaid! She was _walking._"

"…right. A mermaid. Walking."

"Whoop-dee-doo-yup! I talked to her." She added solemnly.

"You did?"

"Yes. And do you want to know her secret?"

Ichigo hesitated. "…um, yeah?"

Her large gray eyes held such seriousness that Ichigo could not help but pay solid attention, waiting for the _secret._

_._

_._

**f.**

"SHE'S A DAISY!"

.

.

**g.**

And then Orihime proceeded to laugh out loud, clutching her stomach, pounding a fist on her thigh as she laughed loudly, freely. Ichigo watched her with a deadpanned expression.

…_I will really kill those two idiots. Yeah. Kill Rukia. Kill Tatsuki._

_._

_._

**h.**

She was wheezing helplessly after her long laugh.

"Hey, why don't I just carry you on my back so that you can sleep?"

Orihime shook her head, traces of her previous giddiness gone. "No. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I can walk."

Ichigo raised a brow, dumbfounded.

…_is… is she normal now?_

Then, she smiled at him prettily.

"…I want to walk on my fins like Little Mermaid."

.

.

**i.**

"Are you sure _you_ can walk on your own, Orihime?"

"Yuuup. I have fins. I'm going to be fine."

"You have _feet_."

"Fins, Kurosaki-kun. _Fins._"

"Fine, you have fins. Let me hold your hand."

"…only my hand?"

"…huh? Why? Do you want me to hold your fins, too?"

.

.

**j.**

Of course, an episode will be incomplete without Orihime tripping. So, she _tripped._ And fell, and tumbled. But Ichigo, with his reflexes, grabbed her and righted her.

"See? I told you. I'll hold your hand. Or your fins. Whatever."

"Fine, Care Bear. Hold my fins." She flapped her hands above her head. Ichigo, with a throbbing vein over his temple, held her hand tightly.

Then, all of a sudden, she stilled. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "Orihime?"

She was unmoving. Ichigo started to scowl in worry.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong you?" He moved closer to her, lowering his face at her level to peer deeply into her eyes. He opened his mouth. "Are you oka—"

A violent, gagging sound.

Ichigo blinked. And _fuck, _it was a mistake, to blink. Because a second later, there was a violent, heaving noise.

And a few _flying_ and _chunky_ vomit.

.

.

**k.**

Ichigo froze, his mouth _parted._

Then, there was a mighty roar that woke up the pigeons and swallows, the bees and the flowers.

"A_rggh! Goddamnit!_"

.

.

**l.**

The young orange-haired man turned to the side and tried, _he did— he really did, _to spit out the few bits and pieces of vomit that entered his mouth. He went pale and gray, _very _gray, still heaving to discharge the _foreign _objects that invaded his mouth. Orihime continued to heave, making a _perfectly _round puddle of puke at her feet.

"…Ichigo…kun?"

Hand on his mouth, Ichigo turned his head. Orihime was smiling up to him innocently, eyelids lowered over her bright eyes.

Slowly, she lifted a hand to him. A hand, so small, so fragile.

Ichigo sighed and without hesitation, he grabbed her hand. "I'm going to kill Rukia and Tatsuki and—"

"…me?" Her voice was tiny.

He looked down at her with intense scrutiny behind the few rebellious orange bangs. "No." Ichigo replied firmly after several minutes of narrowed staring. "You…" he paused, swallowing. His hand on hers tightened painfully, and his heart— or whatever it was inside his chest— was thudding violently.

Then, he smirked down at her. His grip on her hand tightened.

.

.

**m.**

"You… You'll have to marry me."

She threw up as a response. This time, the puke landed on his red Chucks; few were on his expensive jacket.

_Damn._

Nevertheless, he held her hand and her hair.

.

.

**n.**

After several heaves, Orihime recovered.

"M-marry? As in _marry?_" She squeaked, wiping her mouth.

Ichigo grunted. "Yeah."

Her eyes rounded. "As in wedding bells, wedding cake, wedding gown, wedding—"

"Yeah. Yeah. _That _wedding."

Her gray eyes filled her face. "But… B-but… why?"

Ichigo snorted, scowling. "You threw up in my _face_, Orihime."

She blinked obliviously at him.

"And in my mouth. You ruined my jacket and my Chucks. And look, I'm holding your hand and your hair for you. It's just fair, right?"

She was silent, staring avidly at him in wonder. After a few minutes of wide-eyed staring, she opened her mouth.

"You're supposed to be on your knees, Kurosaki-kun." She slurred, shrugging.

Ichigo's eyebrows went into a straight line above his eyes in a deadpanned expression. "What for? So that you could vomit all over my hair? No way!"

.

.

**o.**

There were sniffs and small sobs.

"Hey! Are you going to cry?"

"No." Orihime sniffled. "I'm going to throw up. Please, keep holding my hair for me, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo sighed as she continued to vomit, her small body shaking.

"…does it mean… I'm going to be…" Orihime paused to inhale deeply before heaving a solid barf. "…Kurosaki-chan?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement.

"Yeah." He gathered her long hair more securely in his fist as Orihime continued to vomit loudly. His face contorted in disgust, listening to the sounds and remembering the… _taste._

"Damn." His stomach twisted, face turning gray. The taste lingered on his tongue and he shivered in disgust.

"You _really _have to marry me."

.

.

**p.**

Morning came, and at nine o'clock, the princess with fins and fish tail woke up. As soon as she did, a splitting headache attacked her. A small hand clutched at her hair.

"…mou, it hurts…" Orihime moaned, pressing her face deeper into the pillow that smelled like Ichigo.

"Serves you right." A voice grunted. Gray eyes flew open.

"Eh?"

Someone sat down on the bed. "It's hangover."

Gray eyes lifted. A deep scowl met her stare. "Ohayo." She greeted shyly, smiling.

Ichigo nodded stiffly. "Yeah. Morning." He reached down and buried a hand into the thick waves of red-orange. Orihime smiled gratefully. Kurosaki-kun… and his hand. Two of her most favorite things. Aside from his abs, legs, chocolate-covered…

Orihime blushed furiously, closing her eyes tightly. "Thank you… Kurosaki-kun." She murmured.

"That's ironic." He grunted again. "My fiancée still calls me Kurosaki."

Her eyes snapped open. Stiff like a board, she sat up quickly. Ichigo, anticipating the dangerous move, quickly moved to the side to avoid her head.

"F- f-f-f-f-f-fiancée?" She sputtered.

Ichigo smirked, folding his arms arrogantly. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Large gray eyes almost popped out in shock. "…forgot what?"

He shrugged, unfolded his strong arms and stood up leisurely. "We're engaged now."

Orihime's jaw dropped as she looked up to him in astonishment, her heart pounding. "S-s-since… since when?"

"Last night." He was looking smug and superior, his eyes hooded but flashing bright amber. Orange hair as bright as the sunlight fell down to his forehead, shielding his eyes.

"B-b-but… but… I…"

"You forgot." He said flatly.

She flushed, gulping. Orihime put a trembling hand over her chest, on top of her wildly beating heart. "I… I can't remember… anything."

"Not surprising." He shrugged and turned to go.

"W-wait! Ku— Ichigo."

His smirk made Orihime flush hard. _His eyes…_ She swallowed audibly, staring into his eyes, hypnotized by Ichigo's strong, intense amber stare. Her legs moved slightly, uncomfortable.

The smirk grew.

"You vomited all over my face and shirt."

All the _hotness _and weirdness she felt evaporated as she shrieked. "WHAT?"

Ichigo was grinning crookedly now, amber eyes flashing like neon lights. "And damn, I _did _catch some of your vomit in my mouth."

Her mouth hung open in horror. _Oh my god…!_

"Be prepared." Casually, Ichigo reached down and took a long lock of auburn hair. Orihime stared, wide-eyed and stunned. He brought it to his lips, lashes lowered over his dangerously flashing eyes that blinded her, scared her and at the same time… turned her on.

Orihime shuddered deliciously at the _Look_ he gave her. The _smile_, his frighteningly intense eyes, his scent, his lips on her hair, his presence.

.

.

**q.**

"…your name and mine are going to be the same."

* * *

_or maybe  
it was the taste of her vomit in his mouth._

_

* * *

_

**.end**


End file.
